Elico
Elico (Japanese version ) is a Special Attack Aquos Bakugan. He was originally owned by Mylene Farrow before being thrown away. Information Bakugan.com Elico is controlled by Mylene of Vexos. He's pure strength and brute force, with defensive spikes sticking out of his shoulders and knees and six tentacles that attach to his back and can wrap around his battler's arms and legs to render the battler defenseless. Elico can breathe underwater. He has a large, golden diamond that shoots a water blast to defeat his opponents. On Elico's forearms are six blades used for attacking enemies and protecting his arms. New Vestroia Handbook Appearance A bulky robot with the face of a human and clawed, animal-like feet. The helmet on his head makes him look like a knight in armor. Battle Style Elico shoots a powerful blast of water from the golden diamond on his chest to defeat his opponents. He also wraps his six tentacles around his foes' arms and legs so they are unable to move. The six blades on his arms can be used for attack or defense. Where You've Seen Him Although Mylene of Vexos chooses to brawl with brains instead of power, she often relies upon her Bakugan Elico and his brute strength. Mylene brought out Elico in her brutal battle against Resistance brawler Ace. What You Should Know Elico is an attribute-changing Bakugan, so if you face him in battle, stay on guard. You never know what move Elico might make next. Ultimate Handbook Elico looks like a soldier or a knight with spiked armor and helmet on his head. This brute is loaded with features to use during an attack. The six tentacles that grow from his back can wrap around a foe, rendering them defenseless. Six sharp blades extend from his arms. Elico specializes in water battles. He can breathe underwater and shoots a powerful blast from a golden diamond on his body. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Elico made his debut in Voices in the Night where he battled Percival and had him on the ropes; he managed to either counter his abilities or shut them down with his attribute changes. In the end, he defeated Percival with scarce effort. He made a reappearance along with Hades in Beta City Blues where his personality has been noted to change from placid to belligerent from his first encounter. He battled against Drago and Mega Nemus with the outcome resulting in a loss despite activating his most powerful ability, Scramble Zwei. In Underground Take Down, he fought against Ingram and Elfin with his tag partner, once again being Hades. The brawl lasted till Wall To Wall Brawl where the tide of the brawl suddenly turned resulting in another loss for the Vexos despite Hades activating his Full Burst ability Sometime during the brawl between Dan and Spectra in Final Countdown, Elico suggested that they should assist Spectra. Mylene, in retaliation to this, betrayed Elico as well as threw him out along with Volt's partner, Mega Brontes for having too much emotion. Not long after the Vexos fled, both he and Mega Brontes reappeared, now residing with Spectra and Gus. Under Gus's possession, they were subjected to Chaos Ability X along with Gus's own Premo Vulcan; this in result caused the three Bakugan in turn to evolve; Elico evolved into Blast Elico. ; Ability Cards * Gaia Loose: Brings all Bakugan to their base level and prevents the opponent from activating abilities. (Subterra) * Arculus: Subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent and enables Elico to use any attribute's power on command. (Subterra) * Mythran Judge: Adds 100 Gs to Elico, subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and prevents the opponent from activating abilities. (Haos) * Trick World: Brings the opponent's G-Power to 100. * Screw Blow: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Elico. * Flash Freeze: Nullifies the opponent's abilities. (Haos) * Scramble Zwei: Elico returns to his base power level if it is lower, doubles Elico's base power level and subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Game Aquos Elico from BBT-03 has 420 Gs with Aquos/Subterra/Haos in its attribute reel. This Bakugan has also been released as Aquos, Haos, Subterra, Pyrus and Darkus in North America under the Special Attack series. An Aquos version has 680 Gs. A Subterra Elico is commonly available in European New Vestroia Brawler Game Packs. He has 800 G-Power. Video Games ;Defenders of the Core Ability Cards : *Venom Claw: A brutal attack that continues to damage the opponent even after it hits. *Razor Ice: Triggers a powerful combo attack. *Crystal Shield: Generates a shield to deflect shots. *Water Vortex: Fires balls of water in three different directions. Etymology HIs Japanese name, Vega, is based on the brightest star of the same name in Lyra constellation in which part of the Summer Triangle. Trivia *In the Japanese version, he spices up the battle by using English words like "Yes" and "I'm" and he is the second Bakugan to do this after Cycloid. *Although the New Vestroia Handbook calls Elico a "robot", he is actually a living Bakugan. de: Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Villains